


Will you let me 'cake' you out on a date? (I promise I'll 'treat' you right.)

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Series: "Super" puns and pick-up lines [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Kara, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Mutual Pining, SuperCorp, They're cute, also alex and maggie are relentless with their teasing, also lena is a useless lesbian and kara tries to be suave, and Sam is too, and its cracky, and kara's biceps have her shook, and there's puns in a'bun'dance, but not for long because duh, it's sappy y'all, kara begins operation woo lena, lena thinks kara is sweet, lena's extra and dramatic but what's new, puns, there's the d-slur in there somewhere just as a warning, this is just lots of fluff, with her cheesy puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: Lena is a useless lesbian and has the world's most massive crush on the cute barista. Turns out the barista feels the same way, and so Kara enacts "Operation Woo Lena."





	Will you let me 'cake' you out on a date? (I promise I'll 'treat' you right.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy, I had fun writing this!

 

Lena sat nursing her cup of coffee - her fourth of the day, and it was barely noon yet - as she looked longingly toward the counter of baked goods at the coffee shop she frequented. Not so much at the food, although it was divine, but rather the barista behind it. With tan skin, long blonde hair (that somehow always looked flawless), arms that could rival an Amazonian goddess', eyes bluer than the clearest of seas, and legs that went on for days, Kara Danvers was a sight to behold. And Lena? Poor Lena was _too gay_ to deal with it. Yes, she'd choose taking a bite out of Kara before even the sweetest of treats any day.

 

“-na? Lena! Earth to Lena Luthor.”

 

Lena was snapped out of her stupor by none other than Sam Arias, her best and most trusted friend. The girls had been close since high school, finding companionship in shared hardships. Lena, a social pariah because of her family's riches and reputation, and Sam, a pregnant teenager just trying to get good grades so she could provide for her baby girl. Both were strong beyond what everyone thought they could possibly be, and together, they were one hell of a force to be reckoned with. Lena was the CEO of her family's company now (due to some rather...unfortunate wrongdoings on her brother's side) and Sam was her CFO, the two of them working to make the company a force for good and steering it away from the destructive path it was formerly headed. Lena would be forever grateful that they found each other, she was certain that without Sam's unwavering faith in her humanity, she would have had a breakdown years ago.

 

“Damn, Lena, do I need to get you a napkin? You're almost drooling there babe,” Sam teased. As much as Lena loved her, she was relentless.

 

Lena self-consciously wiped at the side of her mouth. Though, logically, she knew there was nothing there and her friend was just screwing with her. Still, that knowledge didn't stop her ivory skin from blushing a healthy shade of pink at Sam's jesting.

 

“Shush you. I assure you, I was _not_ drooling,” Lena tutted.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow teasingly, “Mhm, sure Jan,” she took a sip of her rich coffee, “Oooh, that's good,” she hummed appreciatively, “Seriously though, Lena? Why don't you just ask the girl out on a date already? Lord knows she'd be lucky to have you.”

 

Lena huffed unbelievingly, “Yeah, right Sam.” Of course, there was no denying that Lena was beautiful, and she knew that she was above average looking. What with perfect, porcelain skin, curly raven-black hair, curves for days, and captivating eyes as green as emeralds, she looked like an enchantress who had strayed too far from her forest home. Nevertheless, she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow skeptically at her friend. “As if I would ever have a chance with her. She's probably straight anyway,” she finished with a resigned sign.

 

“Lena,” Sam admonished.

 

“Yes, Sam?” she asked innocently, taking a sip of her water.

 

“You know, for a certified genius, you really can be quite dense. You have noticed the bisexual pride flag she has embroidered on her cap? And the sign by the counter?” she gestured to where the cinnamon rolls were placed with a special sign in front of them that read, “Bi a cinnabon and get your coffee on!” with a bisexual pride flag chain attached to the wooden frame. No, Lena, had not, in fact noticed that detail. After all, she had been a little preoccupied ogling—no, that wasn't the right word—admiring! Yes, admiring, the pretty girl behind the counter. But her recovery was quick.

 

“She could just be an ally you know?” Heaven knows Lena had her fair share of straight-girl crushes who were just enthusiastic allies (even if it was mainly toward the relationships between gay men) and she was _not_ about to give herself false hope, thank you very much.

 

“Yeah, an ally who goes to pride donned in a bi flag as a cape and so much glitter it looked like a unicorn threw up on her?” Lena looked at her friend in disbelief, while Sam just shrugged, “I told you that you should have come with me to last month's pride parade.”

 

Lena groaned, “Curse progress reports. I'm doomed to be single forever, mother nature's cruel claws shall not let me out of her grasp to fall into the arms of a...ridiculously hot blonde who I have no chance with,” the last part came out in a jumble of words that Sam had to take a second to decipher as Lena's head dropped to the table with a soft thud, before she softly continued voicing her woes, “Sweet mother, I cannot weave—slender Aphrodite has overcome me with longing for a girl.”

 

Sam's hand dropped to Lena's shoulder and gave her a gentle pat as she chuckled softly, “There, there Sappho, I have a feeling you're not as doomed as you think. Although, I must say that this newfound angst will make for good writing material if you ever decide to write that book you've been wanting to.”

 

“Ugh, I hate you,” she mumbled from where her head still rested on the table.

 

“No, you don't, you looove me,” she singsonged.

 

Unbeknownst to Lena, Kara had been watching their little exchange from behind the counter with a smile while she was preparing their order. Lena and Sam (particularly Lena though) had fast become her favourite customers. And she may or may not have a small—tiny really, completely insignificant, itty-bitty—crush on the dark haired beauty. Fine. She liked Lena, a lot. A fact which her sister, Alex Danvers never let her forget. Had she ever had a proper conversation with the girl? No. Did she want to? Absolutely. Kara's thoughts were interrupted by a warm sensation trickling down her hand.

 

“Shoot!” she hissed as she noticed the frothy milk covering her hand, as well as a considerable patch of the counter.

 

“Watch it Kar,” Alex whispered to her sister, “Wouldn't want to burn the shop down over a pretty girl now, would we?” she teased with a sharp crack of a towel to her backside and chuckled when Kara jumped.

 

“Please, babe,” the voice of Maggie Sawyer piped up behind Kara, as she slung an arm around Alex's waist—too short to put it around her shoulders. “Because you were _so_ calm and collected around me before we started dating?”

 

“ _Thank you_ Maggie!” Kara mock-glared at her sister.

 

“Mags,” Alex warned,

 

“Al, you tripped over a broom while you were cleaning up because I smiled at you and you said, and I quote, 'The broom, it's uh-cursed! Yeah, you know...witches these days, leaving their broomsticks unattended and all,'” Maggie's impression of a stammering Alex was nearly flawless, much to her girlfriend's chagrin.

 

“Yeah,” Alex smiled fondly at the memory, “And then you told me—”

 

“I told you that I was hoping to sweep you off your feet, and I was sorry the broom beat me to it,” she kissed Alex sweetly on the cheek.

 

“Yes, yes, very cute. You're in love and it's adorable,” Kara interjected with a dismissive wave of her hand, “You guys can go to lunch now. You're making Sam and Lena wait for their orders.” She was so happy for her sister and Maggie. Really, she was, but she was having _issues_ at the moment, and their teasing was _not helping_!

 

Maggie patted Kara's arm comfortingly before tapping her girlfriend's bum, “Don't worry Little Danvers, we'll be out of your hair in a minute,” she assured as they began walking to the back room.

 

Kara quickly finished up the order—and if she put extra chocolate shavings on Lena's hot chocolate, then that's her business, and hers alone—and began walking over to the table Sam and Lena were occupying. Being extra careful not to trip or spill anything on her way over.

 

“Hey Kara!” Sam greeted cheerfully.

 

Lena froze. Kara was here? At their table? What was Kara doing at their table? While Lena was having an existential crisis? She blinked like a deer caught in the headlights as she looked up into those perfect baby blues. Heaven help her.

 

“Heyyy Sam! Lena!” she looked into green eyes and Lena's heart stopped, or was it beating faster? Was she having an aneurysm? Oh gosh. “It's so great to see my favourite customers again!” she continued happily, seemingly unaware of Lena's current predicament – of which she was the sole cause. With her stupid smile, and her stupid face, and her stupid ability to turn Lena into a pile of mush.“I brought your orders!”

 

Oh, right, food, that's why Kara was at their table. Obviously.

 

“One blueberry muffin for you,” she placed a plate in front of Sam, “And one cinnamon doughnut for you, Lena,” she smiled sweetly at the brunette. “Is there anything else I could get for you?”

 

“Some whiskey, or vodka, would be nice,” Lena whispered to herself, but somehow Kara had impeccable hearing (Lena was convinced she couldn't be human. How perfect could one person be? Well, she wore glasses, so she obviously wasn't perfect, but Lena thought those just added to her charm).

 

“I'm sorry, we don't have a liquor license,” she switched to a truly horrific Russian accent, “But, 'vodka'n you do?” she finished with a smile so bright, obviously proud with her little pun, and Lena couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her, complete with an undignified snort that caused her hand to fly to her mouth in horror. Sam's eye roll and pointed stare that screamed, _“Lena, you useless lesbian,”_ brought her back to reality, as she rushed to apologize.

 

“I-I'm so sorry, that was-uh-not...great,” she winced, why the hell did pretty girls reduce her to an illiterate mess?

 

“Nah, don't worry,” Kara smiled gently at her, “It was cute,” and with that, left the table, leaving a gawking Lena and a highly amused Sam in her wake. Yeah, Kara could be smooth when she wanted to be. Lena however, at the best of times was as smooth as a jar of chunky peanut butter.

 

Sam turned to Lena, and she straightened under her friend's gaze, “I'm telling you now, that if you don't _finally_ go and ask her on a date, hell, even have a proper conversation with her, I will,” her friend threatened.

 

“You wouldn't dare!” Lena gasped,

 

“Oh, honey, of course I wouldn't be asking her to go out with me. But, since you're being a little useless in that department, I was going to ask her for you,” Sam smiled devilishly, “Or—“

 

Sam's ringtone interrupted whatever she was going to say next, and Lena was never more grateful for technology than in that moment.

 

“Saved by the bell,” Sam chuckled as she put her phone back in her bag, “That was Ruby, reminding me that I need to go home and pack. But this conversation is not over, okay? I'll see you in two weeks. I'll let you know when Ruby and I arrive in New York safely,” she stood and pressed a kiss to her friend's cheek, “Hopefully there'll be some new developments,” she looked to Kara, “By the time I get back.”

 

“Bye Sam,” Lena chuckled, “Travel safe.”

 

Lena finished her doughnut soon after Sam left and sat for a few more minutes before leaving too. But not before saying goodbye to Kara as she payed and placed a generous tip into the jar at the counter, despite Kara's insistence that, “ _That's too much, Lena._ ”

 

The next day, a Sunday, Lena found herself back in the coffee shop at 10 a.m. sharp. She could go every day after all, it's not like it would break the bank or anything. There were various files, a tablet, laptop and a few loose papers scattered around the booth she had chosen in a secluded area of the shop, one where the counter could still be seen clear as day (just to see when her orders would arrive. No other reason. Definitely not to look at Kara. No sirree), and she felt no shame in taking up so much space—the coffee shop was fairly empty anyway.

 

Sam had told Lena that she would have hell to pay if she found out her friend had gone to L-Corp on a Sunday, but Lena wasn't one who was very keen on slacking, and _technically_ , she wasn't at L-Corp—Sam had said nothing about working somewhere else. So, here she was. Besides, the combination of the low whir of the coffee machines, the rich smell of roasted beans, exotic teas, and baked food, as well as the occasional humming from Kara as she bussed tables facilitated a peaceful work environment that she found did wonders for her concentration (Okay, maybe not so much when she caught sight of Kara, but that was just completely out of her control.)

 

Kara's eyes landed on Lena the second she heard the cheery jingle of the doorbell. As usual, Lena was a sight to behold. She wore black high heels that looked like pure torture—but Kara was sure they did wonders for her legs—followed by black slacks that hugged those luscious hips perfectly (not that Kara was looking. That was just her completely objective opinion.), with a maroon silk button-up shirt that perfectly matched the shade that painted her lips. Her jet black hair was pulled into an impossibly tight, sleek ponytail that would have given Kara a splitting headache, but golly did it make her already sharp jawline and long, regal neck look _that_ much more enticing, so much so that she wished she could trail hot, passionate kisses-(No! Bad Kara. Very unprofessional. Lena didn't deserve to be ogled like Kara was some college frat boy. Speaking of which, it looked like one had just made his way over to Lena's table).

 

The smell of cheap cologne alerted Lena to the boy's presence sooner than she caught sight of him. She resisted the urge to take a deep breath to compose herself before looking up—she didn't want his stench to contaminate the air she was breathing more than he already had.

 

He cleared his throat in an effort to get Lena's attention and she glanced up at him with such disdain she was shocked when he didn't back off. So, he was one of _those_ then.

 

“Hey baby,” he drawled, his breath reeked of stale chewing gum and something distinctly _college_ that Lena couldn't pinpont.

 

“I'm not your child.”

 

“But I could be your daddy,” honestly, the audacity of this boy!

 

“I doubt that very much. You have both the looks and mental capacity of a common mola. And you're not my type. Run along now,” she dismissed with a wave of her hand as she looked back down to her tablet. He was still there. Obviously she was right in her assumption of his intellect—much like her attraction to women—the comment went over his head.

 

“Aw, come on sweetheart,” he grabbed hold of her arm, “Don't be like that.”

 

“Get your grubby little paws off me you–”

 

Whatever Lena was going to say next was interrupted by the appearance of Kara and holy hell, she had taken off her demure sweater and underneath had apparently lain a tank top with the shop logo embroidered on the left breast (not that Lena was looking) and her strong arms were on full display as she placed her hands on her hips in a power pose that flexed those glorious muscles. If this boy's smell didn't make her faint, she was certain Kara's arms would.

 

“Is there a problem here?”

 

Kara had been observing the exchange from behind the counter since the boy had made his way over to Lena's table. Mike, she thinks his name is. He seemed to be making a habit of traipsing around the shop trying to pick up any and all women he laid eyes on. Kara had warned him twice before to stay away, and this was his third strike. It had seemed like Lena had been holding her own against him, there was no doubt in Kara's mind that she was capable, but the second he laid a hand on her, she was off like a shot.

 

“Nah, no problem angel. Just saying hello to this lovely lady over here,” he glanced at Lena's chest, rather than her face.

 

“Well then, I do believe that you've said hello, you can leave now Mike. The door's that way,” Kara gestured to the front of the shop.

 

“Don't be unreasonable Kara. I'm not doing anything wrong, just making friendly conversation.”

 

“No. What you're making, is me uncomfortable. Kara's right. Your presence is neither needed nor wanted,” Lena chimed in.

 

Mike bristled, as he mumbled under his breath, “Whatever. Dykes.”

 

“Better than being a dick like you,” Lena deadpanned, and Kara chuckled. This girl, she really was something. On the other hand, she didn't deny her interest in women, which was...promising. But, back to this douchebag.

 

“You bitc-!”

 

“Oookay,” Kara grabbed him by the arm, “That's enough. Get out of my coffeeshop Mike. You're not welcome here.”

 

“But--”

 

“No buts. This is my place, and I don't want you here again. Now leave peacefully before I call the cops.”

 

That seemed to deter him as he made his way out begrudgingly, cursing to himself. He was stupid, sure, but he wasn't stupid enough to go toe-to-toe with the owner of the shop whose sister-in-law was a cop, and who had also arrested him several times for DUIs and public disturbances.

 

“Lena, I am so so so sorry about that. I really am. I mean. He's been bothering a few people, and I've warned him, but he's never - never yelled a slur at anyone! I've tried so hard to make this a safe space for the lgbt+ community and then he just goes and calls you that horrible word a-and it's wrong! Not that there's anything wrong with you being gay, or bi or liking girls! I like girls! Love 'em in fact! Not that you do though, which is fine! I should have called Maggie. I should have told her to kick him ou- actually, I think she's here now, I'll go to the back and I'll chec-”

 

“Kara!” Lena placed her hand over Kara's to stop her—albeit adorable—rambling. The blonde's mouth snapped shut as she fiddled with her glasses, a nervous tick that Lena found endlessly endearing.

 

“Thank you Kara,” Lena continued softly, “You didn't have to do that.”

 

“Of course I did, Lena.”

 

“I've never had someone stand up for me like that,” she told Kara meekly.

 

“Well, now you have someone else who will stand up for you. Always,” the declaration was final, and left no room for argument from Lena's side. Still, that didn't stop her from staring wide-eyed at the blonde, eyes slightly moist and croaking out a, “Promise?”

 

“Promise,” she smiled softly down into green eyes, “What are friends for?”

 

“We're friends?” Lena asked incredulously.

 

“Of course we are! You're my favourite customer, and I see you most days. So. Yes. Friends.”

 

“Well, thank you Kara.” In the twenty-four years of Lena's life, no one besides Sam had genuinely wanted to be her friend. Not without wanting anything in return. Honestly, Lena was past the point of being willing to make friends with other people. But for Kara? Sweet, sweet, Kara? She was willing to open herself up to the idea.

 

“No problem. I'm gonna let you get back to,” she gestured vaguely to the plethora of papers surrounding Lena, “All that. But I'll be back in a little bit to see if I can get you anything, okay? Before Alex tells me I'm slacking," she threw a look to her sister with an overexaggerated eye-roll.

 

“Well, we couldn't have that, now could we?” Lena teased.

 

She stared at Kara's retreating form a beat too long (honestly, those back muscles were otherworldly) before calling out to her.

 

“Oh! And Kara? Mike wasn't wrong in his assumption of my lack of attraction to men.” Why on God's green earth Lena said that was unbeknownst to her. Gay panic maybe? In fact, most definitely gay panic. (It wasn't her fault! Chivalrous blondes with killer looks were her ultimate weakness.)

 

Kara blushed pink, “That's uh- that's good to know. Cool cool cool. No doubt, no doubt,” a few too-enthusiastic nods followed the statement as she hastily made her way into the staff bathroom.

 

So Kara had discovered three things that afternoon. Firstly, Lena was gay, and into girls. Second, Kara—like a complete dunce—declared their very platonic, very professional friendship to someone she had the world's biggest crush on. And finally, she was definitely, 100% going to form a plan to woo Lena. Alex was going to give her hell, but whatever, she could be charming when she wanted to be. Right? Now that she had a plan of action, all she had to do was put it in motion.

 

Soon after Kara left (and some quiet contemplation of what the hell just happened and “oh my Lord those muscles”) Lena found herself immersed in reports once more. However, about twenty minutes later, the gentle clink of ceramic on wood brought her attention to Kara standing over her, and a steaming chocolate croissant in front of her.

 

“Kara, I-uh. I think you might have the wrong table? I didn't order anything.”

 

“I know,” Kara smiled at the confused look on her face, “It's on the house. My treat.”

 

And with that, Kara left Lena smiling stupidly to herself. The brunette lifted the pastry to take a bite when she noticed a piece of paper under one of the triangular corners. Placing it down gently, she picked up the note and unfolded it to read: “Did you hear about the fight my cousins had at the bakery? I had a _croissant_! My uncle wasn't too phased though.” A chuckle rose unbidden from Lena at the absurdity of the joke, and she looked over to the counter where Kara was serving another customer, and Kara honest-to-God winked. Winked! At Lena, and she felt her knees go weak, more than happy that she was sitting down—she wan't sure she would have been able to hold herself up otherwise.

 

Kara glanced over to where Lena was munching happily on her croissant, smiling softly to herself, breaking small pieces off before popping them into her mouth—Kara assumed it was to preserve her lipstick—and the blonde couldn't help but think she had never seen anything more adorable in her life. Operation “Woo Lena” was officially happening.

 

From that day on, the notes kept on coming steadily, with surprise treats attached to them. Each time, without fail, they brought a pretty blush to Lena's cheeks and a bashful smile sent Kara's way. Lena kept every single one of the notes in her purse (and a picture in her phone) as little pick-me-ups for the bad days.

 

 

A perfectly golden cup of tea was delivered with an: “I think you're a quali- _tea_ person!” framed by a cartoonish teabag, on a chilly day when Kara thought Lena looked like she needed a calming cup of chamomile. The tea not only warmed her body, but the sentiment warmed her heart as well.

 

Lena sat worrying her lip as she felt the beginnings of a headache forming behind her eyes. Kara must have noticed, because soon enough, a doughnut with sprinkles was gently placed in front of her with a witty remark of _“You do eat doughnuts, right?”_ and Lena's reply of, “ _Well, I am human.”_ When Kara left, she opened the note with a soft smile—the kind that Sam would definitely give her hell for—it read: “ _Doughnut_ work too hard, I'd hate for my favourite person to burn out :)”

 

On a day when the shop was smelling particularly heavenly, a scone fresh-out-the oven stuffed with whipped cream and strawberry jam was hurriedly plonked on the table with a rushed, “Sorry, but these kids are just _so_ hungry!” Lena looked to the plate to find Kara's messy scrawl that said, “I wanted to give you a chance to taste one before it' _scone_.”

 

A glass of water when Kara could see Lena was too hopped up on caffeine and it was making her jittery, “ _Water_ you working so hard on, Lena?” No note this time, just a sweet voice breaking Lena's concentration, so much so that she struggled to form a coherent sentence in reply, “A typo-uh-prototype for a device that-that I can't really share the details of at the moment,” after a beat, her brain caught up with what Kara had said, “You're my favourite, thank you. But really you're an actual lifesaver Kara.” She gratefully glugged down the water – if not for Kara, Lena would probably have gone home with a splitting headache later that day. And poor Kara tried not to stare as Lena somehow made wiping excess water off the corner of her mouth way more attractive than it ought to be.

 

When Kara walked back to behind the counter, Maggie sauntered up behind her, and by the insufferable smirk on her face, Kara knew she was about to say something to taunt her. “Looks like little Luthor is as thirsty as you are little Danvers.”

 

“Maggie! I am not-” she looked to Lena, who had looked up curiously at Kara's outburst, only to look back down with a small shake of her head and the corners of her perfect lips slightly upturned. “I'm not,” she looked around guiltily before continuing in a whisper, “ _thirsty_ for Lena. I mean, sure, she's pretty – gorgeous really, but that doesn't mean I'm thirsty! You're thirsty! Thirsty for Alex, so, take that. Maggie.”

 

“Oh, sweetie, I have taken that. Many times in fact!” Ah, there were the famous dimples paired with her signature smirk.

 

“Maggie! That's my sister you're talking about!” Kara felt all the blood rush to her ears as she hastily left for the kitchen with Maggie's loud laughter ringing out behind her. In the kitchen, she began plating up a piece of apple pie and ice-cream for Lena all the while murmuring about how she, “Definitely did not need to hear that. At all. Ever.” The finishing touch of today's “woo-ing” was a little note that read: “You're the apple of my pie,” with a little green apple drawing in the top right hand corner of the paper. Sufficiently pleased with her efforts, she left the kitchen and immediately made eye contact with Maggie, who she glared daggers at (or as well as she could) which only made her sister-in-law laugh harder.

 

When she arrived at Lena's table she sat down with a huff, which earned her an amused look from the brunette. “Seems like that was a hasty re- _treat_ you made there.”

 

Kara looked up at her, dumbfounded, “Was that – was that a pun?”

 

Lena winked, “I learned from the best.”

 

Kara laughed self-consciously, “Ha, thanks, that's really nice of you to say. Oh!” she reached over to place the pie in front of Lena, “I got you this.”

 

“Kara, if you keep feeding me for free like this, you're either going to go bankrupt or make me start actually having to use my gym membership.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have assumed, I can take it away if you don't want to-” her hand was already moving towards the plate when Lena pulled it towards herself.

 

“No, no. I didn't say I didn't want it. But maybe,” Lena bit her lip, and golly, if that didn't do _things_ to Kara, “Maybe you wanna share it with me?”

 

She looked so hopeful and cute, and who was Kara to say no, “S-sure, yeah, that would be great! I'll just go,” she hooked her thumb in the general direction of the kitchen, “Get another spoon.”

 

In her haste to get up, she missed Lena's whispered, “But I wouldn't mind sharing mine with you.”

 

When she returned, they shared the pie – only after Lena blushed cutely upon reading the note Kara had left for her, which meant Kara was blushing because Lena was blushing – and it was criminal how gorgeous Kara looked when she was flustered. Kara thought she was going to die on the first bite when Lena let out an appraising moan, and she promptly choked on her mouthful of pie. The hand Lena rubbed up and down her back soothingly was doing absolutely _nothing_ to ease the tightness in her chest and her thundering heartbeat. Sharing food became a regular occurrence after that day, and Lena had to admit, it made her feel special since she had a feeling Kara didn't share food with just anyone.

                                                                                                            .................

A few days later and a week after Kara had begun Operation “Woo Lena”, she made the decision that today was the day she was going to enact the final part of her plan and ask Lena on a date. The worst thing that could happen was that she would say no, and Kara, in her mortification, would move to a remote part of Alaska and train an entire team of sled dogs. No biggie, right?

 

And so, she began plating a piece of the cafe's finest chocolate cake (which she had discovered was Lena's favourite item on the menu) and a rice krispie treat and wrote the day's notes in her most elegant writing – her arts degree was not wasted despite the hell people gave her for it. When she was happy with her presentation – after arranging it and rearranging it more times than she'd care to admit – she headed to Lena's table.

 

“Hey Lena. Up for some cake?” Lena looked up at Kara with a brilliant smile that made Kara's heart beat faster than it already was upon her arrival at the table.

 

“Did I ever tell you, you're my favourite?” Lena asked conspiratorially and made grabby hands at Kara.

 

“Hmmm. Maybe once or twice,” Kara smiled back, handing over the chocolatey goodness to her hopefully-soon-to-be-more-than friend.

 

Lena noticed that Kara was unusually twitchy and fidgety. She was always fidgety, but not usually this much. And she was hovering, Kara didn't usually hover, she either sat with Lena or carried on with her work, and since she was the last customer left and lock-up had already started, Kara's behaviour was even more peculiar.

 

“Kara? You okay?” she asked gently.

 

“Me? Yeah, yeah, I'm good. I'm just gonna go, um, help Alex close up. I'll come back just now,” and with that, she high-tailed it out of the cafe to sort out the tables outside.

 

Lena watched her go curiously, she hoped that she hadn't done anything to upset Kara or make her uncomfortable in any way. All her qualms and worries disappeared when she opened the notes that sat neatly next to the pristinely-presented cake and treat. Tears rose unbidden to her eyes when she read, “Will you let me 'cake' you out on a date? I promise I'll 'treat' you right.”

 

Lena was up and out of the door before she knew what was happening. She walked up behind Kara, her heart beating faster than it had in her whole life, and tapped her shoulder gently, or at least she thought she was gentle, it seemed like Kara had been electrocuted with how she jumped at the contact. The blonde blushed scarlet when she saw Lena standing behind her, but hoped the expression on her face was more hopeful rather than constipated.

 

“So,” Lena began, “You're _'sweet'_ on me?”

 

“Yeah, I've sort of been sweet on you for a while,” Kara chuckled nervously.

 

“Good. Cause I've been wanting to do this for ages,” and with that Lena leaned forwards and captured Kara's lips with her own. And God, Kara tasted so _sweet._ (Sweeter than all of the treats she had been spoiling Lena with over the past week). Her lips were so soft and warm and the hands that found purchase on her hips made Lena involuntarily push forwards into the blonde, who stumbled back against the table and proceeded to knock over all the chairs she had just placed atop them.

 

“Shoot! Sorry, sorry,” nervous hands lost their place on Lena's curves as they hovered, frantically trying to see if she had injured her in anyway.

 

“Kara, I'm fine,” Lena took the other woman's hands in her own, “Better than fine actually."

 

“So, you like me back? Like, you _like me_ , like me?” Kara asked, wide-eyed and slightly dazed from the kiss of her life.

 

“Yes, you dork, I _like you_ , like you. Very much. Buuut,” one hand was placed on the back of Kara's neck, and the other on her right hip, “I'd be more than happy to convince you if you don't believe me just yet.” Her lips connected with Kara's again and wow, if kissing Kara was all she got to do for the rest of her life, she would gladly quit her day job.

 

“Mmm, yeah, I think I might just need more convincing,” she leaned forward and kissed Lena a couple more times before she felt something wet hit her and Lena smack-dab in the cheeks and the voice of Maggie Sawyer ring out, “Get it Little Danvers!” She (reluctantly) pulled away from Lena, and looked over to her sister who was holding a spray bottle pointed directly at them.

 

“What?” she shrugged, “You two making out in front of the cafe is bad for business,” and with that, she disappeared back into the shop with Maggie in tow.

 

“Are you _sure_ you like me? Because these two come as a package deal with me, so I get it if they're too annoying.”

 

“I think I can handle it,” Lena chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Kara's lips. “Besides, 'vodka'n you do?”

 

Suffice to say that Sam was not disappointed when she arrived back from New York to see that Lena had finally managed to get the girl.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome! I'm thinking of making this into a series because I love puns, and I have a lot, so if anyone likes this, I'll try write something else! 
> 
> P.S. (the next one might involve dinosaur puns)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at @equus-swift


End file.
